


Whatever You Want

by A_Dangerous_Time



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Choking, Daddy Kink, F/M, Group Sex, Rough Sex, The 100 (TV) Kink Meme, babygirl!clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 11:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17600378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Dangerous_Time/pseuds/A_Dangerous_Time
Summary: A new fill for the 100 Kink Meme that wasn't posted to the original Live Journal.A fill for the prompt: party favor!clarke (bellamy pov), where daddy dom bellamy proudly shares his bbygirl around...





	Whatever You Want

“Now you’re going to be a good girl tonight, right?” Bellamy glanced across the console to drag his eyes down Clarke’s body, barely hidden under a slinky red dress.

“Yes, daddy,” She batted her eyelashes at him, “But when are you going to tell me the surprise?”

“Now, baby,” he brought her hand up to brush his lips against the back, “I can’t ruin your surprise.” She fidgeted nervously in her seat thighs squeezing and relaxing in anticipation.

“But Daddy-”

“Would daddy ever do anything that wouldn’t be good for his babygirl? Waiting’s half the fun.” 

“No daddy, it’s just your supposed to be surprised on your birthday, not be the one doing the surprising,” she giggled as she shifted in her seat, unable to contain her nerves. He was always so good to her, always looked out for her. She had no reason to doubt that tonight would be any different.

“Oh, but babygirl, know that this will be the best birthday I’ve had.” He slid his hand out of hers to put the car in park outside of a very fancy looking hotel. He stepped out of the car and around to her side to open her door, his eyes flashing with dark desire as he offered her his hand. The valet stepped up to move their car away as he led her into the hotel. She took up her usual spot just behind him on his left side as he cheerfully spoke with the attendant behind the desk. 

“And your key, Mr. Blake, I hope that you find the room to your liking.” The attendant said with a smile

“Oh I’m sure we will.” Bellamy turned and hand placed his hand against Clarke’s back and ushered her toward the gilded elevators against the far wall. Once inside he pulled her tightly against his chest so that his hot breath ghosted over her ear as he spoke to her in a low, commanding voice. “Now, babygirl, I’m having a party tonight for my friends. You know how important it is that Daddy have a good birthday right? How important it is that you be a good girl for all of us so that we have a good time? There will be some very influential people here, and we have to show them how good we can be.”

Clarke stepped back so that her big eyes could lock with his as if searching for any hint of deception. He’d talked about this since they got together, sharing her, letting his friends in on their kinky exploits, but he hadn’t brought it up in a long time.

“I’ll be good, Daddy, I’ll do- Whatever. You. Want.” She punctuated the last words and slid her tongue over her cherry red lips. The elevator chimed as they reached their floor and Clarke stood aside to let Bellamy out first. She trailed behind him down the hall to a door that was already slightly ajar. He pulled it open and then guided her inside with a large hand planted firmly just above her ass. Clarke’s eyes widened as she stepped into the room and met the gaze of several familiar faces all lounging around the room. Roan was pouring Champaign into glasses while Miller and Atom arranged the pillows on the bed, and a couple of other men that Clarke only knew as some of Roan’s associates that she had met at Bellamy’s last work party. Lastly her eyes landed on Mr. Kane, Bellamy’s boss, as he sat in a high back chair, like a king on his throne observing his kingdom. He rose as Bellamy stepped into the room.

“Ah, Mr. Blake, Happy Birthday.” Mr. Kane stepped forward and shook Bellamy’s hand. Now that you are here we can really-“ he paused and looked Clarke over, head to foot, “Celebrate.” 

“Thank you, sir,” Bellamy said with a smile, “Now, gentlemen, we should celebrate with some drinks while your favor gets ready.” Bellamy turned his eyes to Clarke, a dark look crossing his face. “Have something to drink and I will join you again in a moment.” He turned Clarke toward the bathroom in the large suite and guided her in pushing the door closed behind them.

“There’s a lot of men out there,” Clarke’s eyes were wide and a tone of trepidation, “I don’t know if I can please that many.” 

“Shh, baby, you are always so good for me.” Bellamy locked his hand around one of Clarke’s wrist and pulled he too him, his eyes darting over hers as he spoke, his tone low and commanding. “I can’t keep all of that to myself, I know that you will whatever it takes to please the other men, because that’s what I want, and you will always give me what I want.” 

“Yes, Daddy,” Clarke dropped her eyes to the floor.

“Good girl, now change, and make sure you are presentable. I’m going out to talk a little business with my friends, and when you are ready you come on out and we’ll get the real party started.”

Bellamy returned to the group of men who were conversing in the main room of the suite. He truly did have business to discus with Kane and Roan and was hoping that the promise of fucking his beautiful girlfriend would help sway Roan to agreeing to the merger with Kane’s side of the business. But so far a glass of champagne and a few fingers of whiskey had done nothing to placate Roan’s hostility at the idea. Kane, however, seemed just as stalwart as ever in his dedication to the merger.

“Where’s your girl?” Roan said turning the conversation away from their dealings, “This is a birthday party after all and we were promised a real celebration.” Roan’s eyes flashed with with barely concealed desire at the last words as he glanced around the room. As if on cue, Clarke stepped out of the bathroom, clad only in a lacy black bra with matching garter belt and stockings. She locked eyes with Bellamy as she stalked across the room and stopped in front of him, eyes down.

“What can I do for you, gentleman?” She addressed the room at large, but Bellamy could hear the submission in her voice, the submission that she only granted to him. He took her chin in hand and pulled her face up to meet his, a glimmer of pride and desire burning in his eyes when they met hers. 

“Be a good girl, and present yourself on the bed,” he dropped her chin and nudged her toward the large bed before turning to the other men in the room. “Now gentlemen, it is a rare occasion that I invite others to share in the delights of my little girl, but seeing that it is my birthday, and alliances are being made,” he looked between Roan and Kane, “This is a special occasion. There are, however, a few rules. This is my most prized possession, and you are to treat her as such, do not mark or damage her. Do not hurt her. She is pliant, she will obey,” now he looked over at Clarke who had spread herself on the bed. “And lastly, you may do anything to her that you wish, except take her in the ass, that hole is off limits to everyone, but me.” Bellamy stepped aside and held his open hand out toward Clarke and turned to Roan and Kane, “Gentlemen, you first.”

Kane needed no further invitation, he stepped toward Clarke, his hands already moving to undo his pants and release his erection that had been steadily growing since Clarke entered the room. Bellamy helped himself to the high back chair that Kane had vacated and settled himself in to watch the proceedings. The true king. Surprisingly, Roan seemed a bit hesitant now that he was faced with the opportunity of taking Clarke and he hung back with the other me to watch Kane. Pants gone, Kane was kneeling on the bed beside Clarke’s head, her tongue working frantically up and down his shaft as he tilted his head back in pleasure. Clarke circled her tongue around the head of his penis once more before sinking down, taking almost the whole thing in on the first go. 

“You’ve trained her well,” Roan said leaning over to Bellamy, “Bet it took a firm hand to get her that good.” Bellamy said nothing but locked eyes with Roan, trying to gauge if the other man was looking for an in to get violent. There attention was jerked back to the scene before them when Clarke let out a gagging sound, Kane had wrapped both hands in her hair and was now pushing himself forcefully all the way into her mouth. Her hands were clawed against his thighs, but she was no match for his strength as Kane held her in place.

Arousal pooled in Bellamy’s stomach, Clarke struggling against his boss was not something he had anticipated enjoying this evening, but he was quite pleased that the event was off to such a good start. After a few more thrust accentuated by gags from Clarke, Kane dropped her head and she drew in heaving breaths as he pushed her flat onto the mattress and maneuvered himself between her legs and pushed her thighs wider exposing her cunt to the room. Bellamy could see the moisture of her arousal dripping down onto her thighs as Kane settled the head of his cock at her entrance. One long slow thrust had him fully buried in her cunt and she let out a pleased moan at the fullness. 

The other men seemed to be enjoying the view as well, Bellamy noted that several had already worked their own pants open or, like him, were palming themselves through the fabric. As Kane settled into a steady rhythm of pounding Clarke open Atom stepped forward to make good use of her mouth. He grabbed her jaw as Bellamy had done moments before and tilted her head back so that she was staring at him upside down, his cock level with her face over the edge of the bed. Clarke darted her tongue out wetting her lips before smiling, almost shyly, up at Atom then she gave a few light licks around the head of his cock. He hissed out a breath as she parted her lips and let him push into her mouth. Unlike Kane, he stopped before he hit the back of her throat and relished in the feel of her tongue sliding around his shaft. He pulled back carefully to allow her to get a good breath and then pressed back in further this time, but still not gagging her. 

Clarke reached up and wrapped her hands around the back of his thighs, fingers urging him to push further into her mouth. Bellamy smiled to himself; now that’s how he trained her, always seeking to be a pleasurable as possible. Clarke’s encouragement was all Atom needed to fall into rhythm with Kane, and before long bother were panting heavily. Kane was the first to come, thrusting so hard into Clarke that she let out a grunt as she felt the first spurts of hot cum pooling inside her. She hummed a satisfied sound out around Atom’s cock, and that was enough to tip him over the edge, he tried to pull back but Clarke’s hands on the backs of his thighs held him in place. Atom’s cum pooled in there mouth and she made a big show of taking it all down in one big swallow. Bellamy was right, she was ready for this, she was being so good. 

Kane moved himself from between Clarke’s legs and headed into the bathroom leaving Clarke open and exposed, with a large drop his cum sliding from her slit and dripping down onto the bed sheets below her.

“Who’s next?” Bellamy asked as he glanced around the room at the other men. Roan was watching Clarke with the look of a tiger stalking prey, as if deciding which angle would be best to attack her from. He settled on crawling up the bed over top of her and bring his mouth down forcefully against hers. Bellamy could see her squirm underneath him, tryin to fit her body more easily against Roan’s, but he held her in place. One of his associates, Titus, Bellamy thought his name was, also stepped forward and situated himself on the bed. 

“Let’s see what good she can do.” Roan’s lips pulled with a wry smile at Clarke and then he looked up to Bellamy, awaiting approval. Bellamy nodded and Roan grabbed Clarke’s hips forcibly and quickly flipped her onto her stomach. The shock at the sudden movement and harsh hands caused Clarke to cry out in surprised pain. Bellamy was on his feet immediately.

“Be easy with her,” he growled. His eye’s locked with Clarke’s and she gave him a small smile.

“Ah, my apologies, she seems more,” Roan paused, ever the one for drama, “fragile than I expected.” The last words had a sardonic tone, but Bellamy decided to let it slide for the moment. Selling this merger between Kane’s firm and Roan’s would make this the best birthday he could imagine, and he was really hoping that this little party would sweeten the deal for Roan. 

Clarke had moved to position herself on all fours before Roan, her ass and bear pussy on display as she settled her chest down onto the sheets. Roan turned his attention from Bellamy back to the beautiful lady in front of him and stroked himself back to full hardness. Breathy moans filled the air as Roan settled his face against Clarke’s heat, and licked up her own arousal mixed with Kane’s cum dripping from her. Bellamy re-adjusted himself in the chair, leaned forward elbows braced on his knees. In the office Roan was know to be a bit theatric, and Bellamy was hopeful that his fucking was just as over done. 

Roan peaked his tongue and ran it from Clarke’s clit all the way up to her asshole, causing her to shudder and squirm. He paused at her ass, nibbled gently on one cheek and then pressed his tongue in to the tight ring of muscles. Bellamy cleared his throat, this was a little too close to breaking the rules, and Roan seemed to understand the message. He quickly dropped his head back down and took to running his tongue in slow circles over Clarke’s clit. She arched her back and pushed into his face, moaning at the warmth of his tongue against her already sensitive folds. Bellamy was right, Roan had brought his flair for a good show into the bedroom, but Bellamy hadn’t expected the usually gruff man to be as gentle as he was at the moment. 

They continued like this for a few minutes: Titus kneeling in front of Clarke, palming his own erection as he watched Roan steadily eating Clarke out, her whimpers and moan heightening in pitch as she neared her orgasm. The rest of the room stood entranced, savoring the show that played out before them. Bellamy squirmed at the tell-tale signs of Clarke’s impending orgasm, her breath hitched, her thighs shook, and she tilted her head back, eyes pinched closed, breathing heavily. Roan sat up abruptly and nodded at Titus. Clarke let out an exasperated moan at the sudden loss of stimulation, and as Roan moved away Bellamy could see her cunt fluttering, the first waves of and orgasm ruined. 

The nod from Roan had sent Titus into action, he help Roan to flip her back over, still rough, but not enough to spur Bellamy to action, and pinned her down to the bed his hands circling her wrist and holing her there. Roan rested the head of his cock at her slit and without warning thrust himself into her in one hard long push that caused Clarke to cry out again. Bellamy flinched but didn’t interfere, he needed Roan to agree to this. 

“I was good to you, now you’re going to be good to me,” Roan said as he pounded into her again, his pace harsh. Bellamy watched. Clarke could handle this. He’d been rough with her before, she’d take much larger cocks, she’d dealt with sore legs and and aching cunt. She was so good for him, and this time was no exception, but Bellamy felt a twinge of guilt at the pained expression washed over her face. He’d promised to take care of her, and he would, Bellamy made a silent promise to himself that he would stop it if anything else seemed to push her too far.

Clarke gasp each time the head of Roan’s cock pounded into her cervix, but she continued to roll her hips, meet his thrust. She wanted to please him, but more importantly she wanted to please her Daddy, to help him in whatever business he was conducting. And most of all she wanted this party to be good for him as well. Her thighs began to quiver, each thrust from Roan pushing her closer to climax again, the delectable pain of his cock bottoming out in her adding to the pleasure. She let out a loud moan feeling the first waves of her orgasm take her over but the sound cut off as Roan’s hand wrapped tightly around her throat. 

Bellamy hesitated, he needed this to work, needed Roan to enjoy this enough to agree to their deal. He caught his lip between his teeth watching his girl thrash around, arms fighting the hands holding her wrist. But then her eyes snapped to his, and the terror he saw there spurred him to action, business deals be damned. Bellamy was on his feet and caught Roan in a choke hold pulled him back off of Clarke, Roan’s cock just beginning to drip cum as he was yanked free from Clark and dropped onto the floor. 

“Out!” Bellamy yelled, eyes blazing at Roan who was scrambling to his feet and shoving his softening cock back into his pants. Bellamy pointed and Roan and Titus and the other associate they had brought, “You, you and you- Out!” 

“Ah, Mr. Blake, if you’re wanting your deal-” Roan started, his voice too calm for having just been pulled from the throws of passion, but he was cut short by Bellamy’s hand at his throat.

“I don’t think that a deal is going to work out,” Kane said as he emerged from the bathroom. Kane placed a hand on Bellamy’s shoulder causing Bellamy to drop his grip on Roan’s throat. Kane stepped in before Bellamy could say anything else. “I believe Mr. Blake has ask you to leave, I’ll walk you out.” Kane nodded at Bellamy and then strode to the door, ushering Roan and his cronies into the hall.

Bellamy turned his attention to Clarke who was now sobbing quietly on the bed, her fingers brushing at the already darkening bruises around her throat. He sat down and pulled her into his arms, murmuring quietly into her hair that he was sorry and promising that she was alright. She quieted and buried her face against his chest. 

Miller stepped forward and placed a hand onto his friend’s shoulder. “We’ll see ourselves out,” he said as he nodded toward Atom, “We’ll see you at work Monday, we’ll have a lot to hammer out with Roan’s firm.” The door clicked quietly closed behind them and Bellamy was left in the quite holding Clarke, her silent tears seeping into the shoulder of his shirt.

“My throat hurts,” Clarke’s voice was soft as her words ghosted over the skin of his neck.

“I’m sorry I let that happen, baby, we don’t have to talk now. Here let me make it better.” Bellamy slid them up the bed, removing his shirt as they adjusted and settled down to hold Clarke against his bare chest. Her hands traced patterns up and down his bare torso as he carded his fingers through her hair, whispering to her how good she had been, and how well she had treated their guest. Her fingers slipped down to trace the curve of his still hard cock through the scratchy fabric of his wool dress pants, he hissed at the contact. 

Bellamy closed his eyes and savored the feeling of Clarke’s fingernails dragging up and down his shaft, the fabric separating them dulling the sensation to a pleasant teasing. But his eyes snapped open when he felt a fresh tear drip onto his chest.

“What’s wrong, baby?” he questioned as he stilled Clarke’s movement with a large hand over hers. 

“Was I not good enough?” her voice was hoarse. 

“Oh, baby, you were so good. It’s not your fault that Mr. King din’t play by the rules. Let me show you how good you were.”

Bellamy rolled her over and hovered above her, “I was so proud of the way you took care of our guest.” He dropped kisses down her throat to her chest, across her heavy breast and down to her navel. He paused, looking up to see her eyes staring down at him, fingers twirling in her hair with anticipation. She gasp as his lips made contact with her cunt. He gave her a teasing kiss, then moved to nibble at her thigh causing her to squirm.

“Please, Daddy?” She breathed out.

He dove back in full force, lips circling her clit and fingers working their way into her hot folds. She panted and writhed on the bed as he pulled her up and up toward orgasm, fingers and tongue working in unison, keying her up in the way that he knew she liked best. As her hips lifted off the bed he broke away to murmur, “Come for me, baby.” 

She cried out as he worked her through the orgasm pulling ever last shudder and moan from her body, and when she finally settled her hips back onto the bed he pulled away from her completely. 

“Daddy?” there was still longing in her voice, “What about your birthday?”

“Oh, I’m having a good birthday.” Bellamy’s lips pulled up at the corners, “I’m not done with you yet. He pulled her over onto her stomach and coaxed her ass up into the air. “You’re still going to be good for me, right?”

Clarke nodded and closed her eyes, knowing what was about to come. Bellamy smoothed his fingers over her dripping cunt, gathering the mix of her arousal and his saliva onto his fingers and smearing it up over her asshole. 

No matter how many times he touched her there she would never get used to the sharp, pleasureful pain that came with the first stretch. Bellamy took his time stretching her out, slowly pumping his finger in and out of her hole, occasionally removing it completely to gather more slick before pushing back in. He wanted to take his time, savor every moment. This was his babygirl, and she had been so good taking on his friends, and now he wanted to enjoy her for himself.

Clarke moaned and rocked back against his hand as he slipped a second finger into her. She’d moved past the point of pain and was lost to the pleasure of Bellamy’s finger hitting all the right spots deep inside her, making her feel full. He took a few more moments, split his fingers wide and coaxed more of her wetness up into her ass before he pulled away and situating himself on his knees between her parted legs.

“Daddy, fuck me,” Clarke squealed into the pillow as Bellamy pushed the head of his cock past the tight ring of muscle. She rocked back trying to push him in further, but he pulled out completely, drawing a moan from his girl.

“Now, now, baby. It’s my birthday and I’m going to do it how I want.” Bellamy pushed back in and Clarke stayed still, but panted into the pillow with need. 

“God, babygirl, so good,” Bellamy sighed as he started to sink deeper into Clarke. She arched her back, lifting her head out of the pillow, and let out a long, low moan as he slid into her. When his hips met the globes of her ass he stilled giving her time to adjusted to his intrusion and enjoying the feelings of her muscles lightly spasming in pleasure. 

“Please, Daddy?” She wiggled her toes as she peered over her shoulder.

Bellamy nodded and slowly pulled his length back out, before pushing himself hard into her again and setting a leisurely pace. Clarke picked up his rhythm, lifting herself up onto her hands so that she could push her full weight back into him as their bodies rocked together. It didn’t take long before she was moaning and panting and trying to up the pace. 

Bellamy didn’t scold her this time. Instead he circled her hips with his hands and quickened his movements, driving hard and snapping his hips up with every thrust. Clarke let out a long moan of “Daddy” as Bellamy pulled her hips back into his with a particularly well angled thrust, “Can I come?” 

“Yeah, baby, come for me. Come from just my cock in your ass.” A few more thrust and Clarke’s arms gave way, dropping her face back into the pillow that muffled her loud scream as she came hard. She shuddered and wiggled as her muscles clamped down hard around Bellamy. That was all he needed. He pushed in hard and came with a grunt, enjoying the sensation of Clarke’s muscles fluttering as he filled her.

Exhausted Clarke let her weight fall onto the bed, pulling her body away from Bellamy. He hesitated for a moment, enamored with the serene look on Clarke’s face as she lay on the pillow head still swimming in her high.

Bellamy clamored to the bathroom and cleaned himself off before returning with a warm cloth to clean Clarke. Her eyes cracked open as he ran the fabric over her swollen cunt and she pulled away, too sensitive for the touch of the cloth. 

“Baby, let me clean you up, it will only take a moment.” Bellamy placed a firm hand on her stomach and slid the cloth back against her body, trying his best to be gentle, but thorough. When he finished he tossed the cloth to the floor and settled onto the bed behind her, one arm tucked under his head, the other thrown over her waist to draw her body flush with his.

“Happy Birthday, Daddy,” She murmured as his lips brushed against her shoulder. 

“Thank you, babygirl, you made it so good.” Bellamy brushed his fingers lightly over Clarke’s skin, mapping out her familiar body, raising gooseflesh with his touch. Clarke sighed and snuggled back against him as she drifted off.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you've enjoyed this. I started writing this fill on the first day of the kink meme but didn't want to post it without having the story mostly finished, and it took me a long time to find the time and motivation to finish it. 
> 
> I still have a few more prompts from the kink meme that I'm wanting to fill so keep an eye out for those.
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](https://a-dangerous-time.tumblr.com) if you'd like to keep up with my writing or send me prompts.


End file.
